


Winter Rhapsody

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Parents Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 09:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Winter Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

It's the first snow of the season. A blanket of white covers their driveway, a crispy breeze kissing their cheeks and nose with harsh pecks.

Stella's giggles fill the air, carefree and euphoric, her tiny footsteps imprinted on the snow. She's playing hide and seek with Lance; while he counts up to ten near their lemon tree, she hides behind Keith's legs, occasional peeking to check if his Papa was still counting.

"Two. One. Here I come." Lance finishes and turns around slowly, following the footprints, catching Keith's eyes and giving him a wink. "Oh no, I don't think I can find Stella. Keith, have you seen her?"

"No, not me," Keith replies, hands behind his back to pat his daughter on the head. She holds tight to his leg and giggles even more. "She's a pro at this game Lance. You'll never find her."

Lance approaches them in deliberate slow steps, his lopsided entertained grin so spontaneous and lighthearted Keith feels his heart beat faster. 

He pauses right in front of him stealing one quick glance at their daughter whose face is hidden in between her Daddy's legs. 

"Well, I guess then it's you and me now," Lance says placing his arms around Keith's neck and giving him a small peck on his lips.

"Ew, gross!" Stella fusses coming between the two of them and breaking them apart.

"Found you," Lance picks her up, Stella yelping delightfully, enjoying the fun.

Keith watches them play, his chest filled with so many emotions that ranged from love to proud to caring and even giddiness. He feels about ready to burst in a rainbow of warm affection that melt the coldness of the snow and pump hot blood through his veins. 

This is the embodiment of a winter rhapsody in the form of their daughter.


End file.
